


purug danurwéda

by psycheros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Filosofi, Gen, Kejawen, Silat, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: Kumpulan cerita petualangan Mali, Anggara, Galan, dan Safi di jaman Mataram Islam. Sebagian filosofis. Sebagian humoris. Sebagian tak bermakna.Prekuel dari cerita Luwantu karya Aya Kaizumi.





	1. Desa Penari

“Wah, tidak ada jalan yang lebih sulit lagi, ya?”  
  
Galan berdecak sarkas, berkacak pinggang menatap sungai yang merekah di hadapannya, memisahkan rombongan mereka dengan desa tujuan kali ini.  
  
Dalam kondisi normal pun sungai itu sudah sulit diseberangi, dengan lebar sekitar tiga puluh depa dan pinggiran terjal. Tambah-tambah hujan sepagian tadi telah mencekokinya penuh sampai banjir, menderaskan alirannya seperti rombongan kuda liar yang berpacu tanpa mengindahkan sekitar, menyambar apapun yang menghalangi jalan. Rimbunan kembang jangar putih di tebing sungai memanggut-manggut, pasrah ditampar air bertubi-tubi; batu besar di tengah sungai kini hanya nampak pucuknya, itu pun timbul-tenggelam.  
  
Dan jembatan gantung yang menghubungkan dua daratan telah putus sebelah, bertahan hanya pada tali-temali di sisi atasnya, nampak seperti pagar kayu hitam yang membentang di atas sungai dengan untaian tali melambai-lambai di udara. Makin lama menatap lambaian tali itu, rengutan Galan semakin dalam.  
  
“Ada jalan memutar melewati bukit,” Mali menunjuk ke arah timur, jauh setelah sungai meliuk dan menghilang dari pandangan. “Di sana sungai masuk kembali ke gua bawah tanah sehingga kita tidak perlu menyeberang. Sayangnya perjalanan ke sana akan makan waktu lebih lama.”  
  
“Berapa lama?” Galan menantang, mulai berbalik arah. Lagipula, selama apapun, memang ada pilihan lain? Tidak mungkin mereka menyeberangi jembatan putus seperti itu, apalagi sambil membawa Safi. Begitu jelas seakan bukan imajinasi, Galan mendengar derak mengerikan ketika tali-tali terakhir itu putus, menerjunkan mereka berempat ke dalam gulungan arus. Tangan mungil Safi menggapai-gapai sebelum lenyap ditelan air; Anggara memanggil-manggil kangmasnya, tersedak cairan lumpur; Galan, panik mengangkat kepala ke permukaan, tak menyadari bahwa arus tengah membawanya ke arah batu besar berujung lancip—  
  
“Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam,” Mali mengangkat wajah ke matahari, membiarkan cahaya sore mewarnai kulitnya kuning ketela. “Kalau kita pergi sekarang, tidak berhenti untuk makan malam dan tidur, kita akan tiba sekitar subuh.”  
  
“Ah, tidak jauh-jauh amat. Ayo, kita jalan memutar saja,” Galan mengedikkan kepala, mengajak kawan-kawannya menyusur kembali jalan setapak di antara belukar pakis dan pinus gunung. Anggara menghela napas keras, merengut seperti biasa, tapi toh mengikutinya juga.  
  
“Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi,” Mali menjawab tenang, masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan Safi dalam gendongan.  
  
“Waras sedikit lah, Mas!” Bentak Anggara mendahului Galan. Kalau soal misuh-misuh, dia memang paling gesit.  
  
Menanggapinya Mali hanya tersenyum. “Lho, Mas ‘kan ingin cepat sampai, cepat istirahat. Apa begitu tidak waras?” Ia bertanya dengan kepolosan menggemaskan. “Lagipula, Dimas, kita kan harus mengantar buntelan ini tepat waktu.”  
  
Mali menepuk-nepuk buntelan dalam pelukan Safi. Memang itulah tujuan mereka bertandang ke desa itu. Kemarin, saat mereka berempat numpang tidur di pondok seorang tabib, si empunya rumah menolak dibayar. Alih-alih, ia minta tolong agar buntelan ini dihantarkan pada kepala desa di seberang sungai.  
  
“Ini barang pesanan yang sangat penting, Ngger,” pria berjenggot kusam itu memasrahkan barangnya dengan tangan gemetar oleh penyakit tua, “Harus tiba di desa paling lambat besok malam. Kalau tidak bisa gawat.”  
  
Sebagai tambahan, tabib itu juga memberi mereka serenceng koin perak. Galan sudah curiga ada apa-apa—itu upah yang terlalu besar untuk pekerjaan kurir biasa—tapi Mali menerima dengan senang hati. Kini jelaslah sudah makna bayaran itu: mereka harus bertaruh nyawa untuk dapat tiba di desa tepat waktu.  
  
“Alah, sudahlah. Lupakan buntelan itu,” Anggara menukas jengkel, menyetakkan kepalanya. “Kita toh sudah dapat bayaran. Peduli setan kalau terlambat—masih untung kita antar!”  
  
“Jangan begitu, Dimas. Ingat kata tabib itu, ini barang penting,” Mali mengeratkan jarik gendongan Safi sembari membetulkan posisi gadis kecil itu di pinggulnya, “Siapa tahu ini obat. Bayangkan, mungkin saja anak kepala desa sedang sakit keras. Dia harus minum obat ini agar selamat. Kalau kita terlambat, apa kamu mau menanggung kematiannya?”  
  
Anggara terdiam. Galan merasa ada makna lain dibalik diamnya Anggara, sesuatu yang lebih dalam daripada kemungkinan menanggung kematian seorang anak, tapi sebelum Galan menyusun dugaan lebih lanjut, Mali telah menapakkan kaki ke bibir jembatan, meraih tali dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain memegangi Safi erat-erat.  
  
“Mali—!” Galan menjerit jirih.  
  
Mali tersenyum, mengambil langkah pertama melipiri papan-papan kayu miring yang licin. Jembatan itu mengayun berbahaya oleh beban, deraknya mendirikan bulu kuduk, tapi Mali tak bergeming. Selangkah demi selangkah ia melipir, sesekali membetulkan Safi yang melorot. Seolah tertular ketenangan pengasuhnya, gadis kecil itu pun diam saja, rambut panjangnya menjuntai saat ia menunduk penasaran pada golakan air di bawah. Kaki Galan geli menonton mereka.  
  
Setelah rasanya berjam-jam, Mali menyelesaikan penyeberangannya dengan melompat ke tebing seberang. Galan menarik napas dalam. Di sampingnya Anggara tetap sunyi dengan bibir tipis terkatup, tapi Galan tahu ia juga sama leganya.  
  
Nyengir lebar, Mali melambai-lambaikan tangan Safi, berseru menggoda, “Ayo, mas-mas; mau menyeberang atau tidak?”  
  
Pertanyaan kosong belaka. Mereka semua tahu Galan dan Anggara tidak mungkin pergi berdua saja. Meski telah beberapa minggu bersama, keduanya tak bisa dibilang akrab. Anggara terlalu judes bagi Galan, Galan terlalu lenjeh bagi Anggara. Malilah perekat dalam kelompok mereka, sebuah tambang yang mengikat para anggota dalam hubungan: memahami Safi meski bocah itu tak bicara, meladeni Galan dan segala keeksentrikannya, menangani Anggara jika pemuda tanggung itu sedang ngambek.  
  
Bulu kuduk Galan berdiri lagi membayangkan perjalanan tanpa Mali. Uh, pasti akan canggung dan ribut sekali! Bisa-bisa Anggara menantangnya gelut gara-gara Galan salah menginjak ranting pohon atau apa.  
  
Anggara pun tentu berpikir hal yang sama, sebab ia membetulkan ikatan jarik pada pinggangnya, menyelipkannya di antara paha seperti celana untuk mempermudah gerak.  
  
“Kamu atau saya duluan?” Galan mencoba basa-basi. Anggara melemparinya lirikan jijik, dan sebagai jawaban maju ke bibir jembatan, memanjat papan-papan itu dengan gerakan yang lebih lincah, tapi juga lebih sembrono, daripada kangmasnya.  
  
---


	2. Desa Penari II

Desa itu terletak di puncak bukit seberang sungai. Setelah mendaki jalan setapak berundak, tibalah mereka di pintu masuk desa, sebuah gapura bambu sederhana dengan gardu jaga di pojok kirinya.

“Siapa kalian?” Para penjaga gardu bertanya dalam nada yang menurut Galan agak terlalu kasar. Hei, meskipun menyanding celurit di pinggang, Galan yakin penampilan rombongannya tidak seperti perompak—apalagi dengan keberadaan Safi. Walaupun yah, memang ada Anggara yang harus diakui memang tampak seperti jebolan gerombolan bencoleng.

“Tabik,” Mali membalas halus, membungkuk sedikit dengan tangan menyentuh dada. “Kami pengembara dari selatan. Saya Mali, dan ini adik-adik saya—Anggara, Galan, dan Safi. Kami datang untuk bermalam.”

Galan tidak protes. Bagaimanapun juga, lebih mudah memperkenalkan diri sebagai keluarga daripada menjelaskan hubungan dalam rombongan mereka sesungguhnya, yang malah bisa mengundang curiga.

Dalam cahaya temaram kobaran obor, para penjaga gardu mengawasi wajah mereka satu per satu. “Kami tidak menerima tamu selepas senja,” penjaga paling tua, seorang pria berikat kepala putih gading yang tampaknya juga ketua kelompok, mengedikkan kepala ke arah hutan dengan gerakan mengusir. “Susuri saja pinggir hutan ini. Di baliknya ada desa lain. Kalau beruntung, kalian akan tiba sebelum tengah malam.” 

Anggara berdecak tak sabar, melipat kedua tangan. Dua pemuda penjaga menatapnya waspada, mata mereka berpindah dari tampang culas Anggara ke sarung golok di pinggangnya.

“Kami mohon maaf karena telah menggangu tugas Saudara,” Mali masih menanggapi dengan manis, tak sedikit pun kehilangan sopan santunnya. “Tapi saya khawatir kami harus ke desa. Selain bermalam, kami juga membawa barang titipan untuk Kepala Desa.”

“Titipan apa?”

“Kami tidak tahu pasti. Ini titipan dari tabib di hutan pinus.”

Peraturan pertama kurir: kau tidak boleh sembarangan memberitahu orang tentang tugasmu. Tidak juga informasi tentang penerima maupun pengirim barang. Mali pun biasanya sangat taat terhadap peraturan tak tertulis itu, rela bergelut demi melindungi rahasia kargonya.

Tapi kali ini tampaknya Mali membaca apa yang tidak ditangkap Galan. Begitu si tabib disebut-sebut, postur dua pemuda yang sedari tadi memantau Anggara langsung berubah. Bahu mereka tak lagi tegang, wajah mereka tak lagi garang. Bahkan Galan yakin menangkap semacam kelegaan di mimik mereka ketika keduanya saling lirik, sudut bibir nyaris terangkat dalam senyum.

Sang ketua penjaga lebih pandai mengendalikan rautnya, tapi tak ayal ia pun melunak. “Tunjukkan bukti bahwa kalian memang suruhan si tabib,” perintahnya tegas, tapi tak lagi galak.

Mali—menambah-nambah keheranan Galan—dengan sukarela menyerahkan buntelan dalam pelukan Safi. Begitu mengintip isi buntelan itu, si penjaga menghela napas.

“Harusnya bilang dari tadi kalau kalian adalah kurir beliau,” gerutunya, meski jejak amarah dan kecurigaan tak tersisa lagi. “Mari, kuantar ke Ndoro Kuwu. Kalian,” ia mengangguk pada kedua pemuda yang langsung menegakkan diri, “jaga gerbang ini baik-baik. Ingat, tidak ada yang boleh masuk desa malam ini.”

“B—baik!” Mereka menjawab bersamaan, tegang tapi juga bersemangat.

Mengikuti Mali dan yang lainnya memasuki desa, Galan tak habis pikir kenapa desa ini memiliki aturan yang sedemikian anehnya.

.

.

.

Agaknya desa ini akan mengadakan suatu pertunjukan. Di alun-alun kota tengah didirikan sebuah panggung, orang-orang berlalu lalang mempersiapkan gelaran bagi penonton dan memasang tiang-tiang obor. Di selasar kedai terdekat, nampak penari-penari lengger yang belum selesai berias bercengkerama dengan para pemusik.

“Wah, kita beruntung! Ada hiburan malam ini!” Galan menyeletuk penuh semangat, sudah mengira-ira di mana tempat duduk paling enak untuk menonton. Kepada si penjaga ia bertanya, “Kapan pertunjukannya dimulai?”

Penjaga itu melirik sekilas ke keramaian, tersenyum tipis. “Larut malam baru mulai. Mungkin lebih baik kalian istirahat saja. Perjalanan dari hutan pinus tentu melelahkan.”

“Ah, tidak juga. Kami sudah terbiasa menempuh perjalanan jauh,” Galan tertawa, “Lagipula, rasa capek akan hilang kalau menonton lengger yang bagus! Ya ‘kan, Mali?”

Mali mengedikkan kepala. “Benar. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga istirahat. Safi kelihatannya sudah capek sekali. Saya akan menemani Safi saja,” Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung si bocah, yang sedari tadi sudah menguap dan mengucek-kucek mata.

“Oh, begitu,” pundak Galan melesu, agak kecewa. Dikerlingnya Anggara yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa. “Kalau Anggara bagaimana …?” Ia bertanya, lebih sebagai basa-basi daripada memang berharap. Nonton bersama Anggara kelihatannya tidak akan terlalu menyenangkan. Pemuda kaku itu tidak bisa diajak gila-gilaan menggodai cewek dan minum tuak seperti kangmasnya.

Beruntung, Anggara pun sama enggannya mempertimbangkan hal itu. “Aku tak sudi,” ia mendecih angkuh, mengerutkan mulut dengan jijik. “Lebih baik aku menceboki pantat sapi.”

“Ya tidak usah sampai begitu,” Galan mendumel lirih.

Ah, kenapa Anggara tidak bisa bersikap manis kepadanya sedikit saja?

.

.

.

Benar kata Mali, barang titipan sang tabib memang sangat penting. Mungkin obat mujarab yang sudah sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Saat menerima buntelan itu, Kepala Desa sampai hampir menangis.

“Terima kasih, Pendekar! Terima kasih! Kami sudah sangat menantikan kiriman ini!” Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam seolah ia bukan orang paling penting di desa ini.

Seakan belum cukup, Kepala Desa juga mempersilahkan mereka menginap di kediamannya. Mereka dijamu dengan makan malam layaknya tamu ningrat: secething besar nasi putih wangi pandan, ingkung bebek bakar berdaging lembut berkulit renyah, serundeng dengan potongan-potongan daging sapi sebesar kreweng, sayur lodeh dengan isi melimpah ruah, carabikang warna-warni, sampai teh kental manis panas yang menghangatkan sekujur tubuh. Bukan babu-babu yang melayani mereka, melainkan putri-putri Kepala Desa sendiri, gadis-gadis belia bertubuh lencir berkulit gilap yang menguarkan aroma minyak kenanga dari rambutnya.

“Untung kita mengantarkan buntelan itu, ya,” Galan tersenyum girang, memotek paha bebek dan menutulkannya ke nasi panas. Mmm! Sedap tiada tara. Sudah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak makan daging!

Mali mengangguk sambil tersenyum, memotong carabikang ke ukuran kecil lalu menyuapkannya pada Safi. Anggara, sementara itu, hanya mendecih sinis sambil bersidekap, tidak menyentuh hidangannya sama sekali.

“Kau ini kenapa, sih?” Galan menegur, separo jengkel separo heran. Ia perhatikan suasana hati Anggara berangsur-angsur memburuk tanpa sebab sejak sore tadi. “Dari tadi kok merengut saja. Apa ada yang menggangumu?”

Anggara melotot padanya. “Ada. Kebawelanmu itu mengganggu.”

“Kok aku! Aku kan cuma tanya, apa salah!?”

“Iya, salah. Tutup sajalah cangkemmu itu!” Anggara bersungut-sungut sendiri lalu meninggalkan tepas tempat mereka makan.

“Kenapa lagi sih adikmu itu?” Galan merajuk pada Mali, “Dia bersungut-sungut sendiri kok, aku yang disalahkan.”

“Tidak usah dipikirkan. Dia kan memang sering seperti itu,” jawab Mali tenang, “Mungkin suasana di desa ini mengganggunya.”

“Ha, memang kenapa? Orang di sini baik-baik, kok!” Bahkan si penjaga gardu pun, setelah bertemu Kepala Desa, menjadi jauh lebih ramah. Ia membungkukkan badan dengan kedua tangan di dada, kepalan kiri di dalam tangan kanan, menunjukkan sikap hormat sekaligus ucapan terima kasih. “Anggara saja yang kebanyakan berprasangka buruk!”

Atau mungkin sikap orang-orang memang kurang ramah padanya. Yah, salah sendiri pasang tampang jutek begitu! Coba kalau dia mau tersenyum sedikit saja!

Sebagai jawaban, Mali hanya tertawa dan menawarinya teh lagi.

.

.

.

“Benar nih, kalian tidak ingin nonton lenggeran?”

Bulan telah naik di atas pucuk pepohonan. Dari arah alun-alun, musik gamelan mulai berkumandang. Galan gelisah. Sudah lama ia tak dapat hiburan, apalagi yang ramai seperti lenggeran. Selama ini, paling mentok ia harus puas dengan main gaplek di rumah minum bersama pria-pria bererut gentong berbau pahit.

Mali mematikan satu lagi teplok di pojok kamar, sehingga tinggal tersisa satu pelita di dekat ranjang. “Tidak, Den. Saya di sini saja menunggui Anggara dan Safi.”

Anggara, sudah mapan di tempat tidur dengan Safi dalam kelonannya, menggerutu pelan. “Aku tidak butuh ditunggui.”

“Kalau begitu Mas menunggui Safi saja,” Mali menjawab, matanya berkilat geli.

“Ah, baiklah,” Galan mendengus, mengeructukan bibir. “Aku pergi sendiri saja, kalau begitu.”

“Sebaiknya tidak usah,” Anggara menyeletuk tiba-tiba. Galan mengangkat alis.

“Kenapa?”

Anggara tampak menyesal sudah angkat bicara. Ia merengut makin dalam dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajah. “Terserah kalau mau pergi. Aku sudah memperingatkan.”

Galan menatap Mali bingung, minta penjelasan. Mali mengedikkan kepala.

“Saya juga tidak menyarankan pergi. Tapi kalau Raden mau, silahkan. Mungkin pertunjukkannya memang bagus.”

Galan ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi musik di luar sudah semakin ramai. Jika lebih berlama-lama ia akan ketinggalan adegan-adegan paling seru. Mengangkat bahu, Galan pun mengambil bambu obor yang disandarkan di bawah pintu, menyalakannya dengan api dari teplok, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sesuai dugaan, alun-alun telah riuh ketika Galan tiba, seolah seluruh isi desa ditumpahkan pada lapangannya. Para pria duduk jegang di tikar sambil minum tuak, para perempuan di bale-bale sambil menyusui anak-anak mereka. Kepala Desa dan pamongnya duduk di panggung istimewa, tepat di depan pelataran di mana para penari embleg membuka pertunjukan. Seorang pawang nampak bersimpuh dekat kursi pamong, menyediakan sesajen bagi mereka yang nanti mendhem. Beberapa penjaga desa bersiaga di sekitar, lengkap dengan senjata di pinggang.

Penjaga gapura yang mengantarkan mereka tadi sore pun ikut serta, berdiri di bawah salah satu tiang obor. Ia telah berganti sandang—tidak lagi mengenakan sekadar celana sederhana melainkan pakaian lengkap dan berkasut. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, makin gagah saja ia kelihatannya.

“Ikut menonton juga, Kang?” Galan menyapa ramah, senang bertemu orang yang dikenalnya. Ia memang tidak terlalu senang berada di keramaian sendirian. Kesepian sekali rasanya.

Pria itu menoleh, menatap Galan dari atas ke bawah seakan baru saja melihatnya. “Ya,” jawabnya, di luar dugaan dingin lagi ketus. Padahal Galan mengira ia sudah melunak setelah ucapan terima kasih di rumah Kepala Desa. “Sira sendiri, kok malah menonton? Tidak tidur saja di rumah Mantri Kuwu? Pumpung kan, kasurnya empuk, anaknya juga cantik-cantik.”

Galan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keketusan itu. “Yang lain memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah saja. Tapi saya belum ngantuk,” Ia tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana, “Dan musik lenggerannya ramai sekali, kedengaran sampai rumah Kepala Desa. Saya tidak tahan kalau tidak nonton. Beginilah kalau sudah kecanduan, badan rasanya panas dingin kalau belum lihat barang sebentar. Mungkin saya sudah kesurupan arwah lengger!”

Usaha kelakarnya tidak ditanggapi. Galan berdehem.

“Apa desa ini sering mengundang pertunjukan?” Ia berbasa-basi. Tentu saja, orang tolol pun tahu desa kecil seperti ini hanya mampu menanggap lengger sesekali.

“Tidak.”

“Oh, kalau begitu … Ini perayaan istimewa, ya?”

Penjaga itu meliriknya sejenak. “Bisa dibilang begitu.”

“Merayakan apa?”

Si penjaga menatap Galan lama sekali, seperti berusaha mengupas tempurung kepala Galan untuk melihat isinya. Galan jadi salah tingkah, tapi menjaga ekspresinya seolah ia tak peduli.

“Sira asalnya dari mana?” Alih-alih si penjaga bertanya balik.

“Eh? Oh—saya dari selatan, seperti yang dibilang oleh kangmas saya,” Galan tergeragap, mengerjap. “Kami sekeluarga memutuskan mengembara setelah … orangtua kami meninggal.”

“Hm,” si penjaga membalas pendek, “Pakaian Sira dan anak perempuan itu berbeda dengan dua yang lain.”

Aaaaah! Galan ingin menampar diri sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan detail ini? Detail yang selalu diributkan oleh Anggara tapi tak pernah ia indahkan karena selama ini tak pernah memberi mereka masalah.

Biarpun kini mengembara, bagaimanapun juga Galan tetaplah seorang ningrat. Jarik pinggangnya tetap sutera, blacunya tetap lebih halus daripada milik Mali dan Anggara. Terlebih, ia masih mengenakan kelat bahu berbentuk kepala naga kesayangannya, hadiah kenang-kenangan dari Ibunda.

Sementara itu, Safi adalah sasaran limpahan kasih sayang Mali. Tak pernah Mali menyandanginya dengan dodot dan kemben murahan. Selalu, gadis kecil itu mendapatkan kain terbaik dari kota, dengan pola batik cantik yang membuat anak-anak perempuan iri.

“Ah, ya. saya memang … lebih suka berdandan daripada dua saudara saya,” Galan menjelaskan canggung, “Dan adik perempuan kami, yah, namanya juga adik perempuan satu-satunya. Sudah pasti kami ingin mendandaninya dengan cantik.”

“Hm.”

“Kakang tidak punya adik perempuankah?” Galan tertawa, “Kalau punya adik perempuan, pasti tahu rasanya!”

“Tidak. Adik perempuan saya sudah meninggal bersama ibu saya. Mereka jatuh saat menyeberang sungai. Jembatannya putus.”

“Oh, maaf, saya tidak bermaksud—saya turut berduka, Kang.”

Mereka jatuh dalam keheningan kaku. Di titik pertunjukan, para lengger telah masuk dan mulai megat-megot genit sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepala. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berkeliling, menyampirkan selendang mereka pada laki-laki pilihan untuk mengajak mereka berjoget. Galan tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan itu, selalu berdiri di barisan paling depan agar para lengger memilihnya, dan memang ia selalu terpilih karena penampilannya yang mencolok. Tapi ah, meninggalkan si penjaga sekarang rasanya canggung.

Tahu begini ia tidak sok akrab dengan si penjaga tadi.

“Jembatan itu selalu saja putus,” tiba-tiba si penjaga angkat bicara. Matanya menatap kosong ke kejauhan, ke tempat di luar lingkaran cahaya obor. “Berapa kali pun kami membangunnya, sekuat apapun ikatan tambangnya, betapa pun kami telah memerintah orang untuk menjaganya … selalu saja jembatan itu putus. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak korbannya.”

“Tidak minta bantuan ke kerajaan?” Di tempat tinggalnya dulu, pembangunan jembatan dan gapura di sekitar keraton ditangani oleh kerajaan. Mereka menggunakan bahan-bahan terbaik dan perancang terbaik pula.

Si penjaga tertawa kasar. “Mana mungkin. Sira tahu berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan tukang-tukang kerajaan untuk sampai kemari? Lagipula ini hanya desa kecil. Seperti mereka tidak ada kerjaan lain saja.”

“Tapi, pasti ada cara, ‘kan? Tidak mungkin tidak bisa membangun jembatan. Tanah di sekitar sungai itu keras, saya merasakannya. Tidak mudah longsor. Dan ada banyak jembatan lebih panjang yang bisa bertahan lama.”

Lagi-lagi si penjaga menatapnya dalam-dalam sekan berusaha menilainya. Kemudian sebuah senyum miring terkembang, senyum pertamanya malam ini. “Kangmasmu pasti sangat sayang padamu, ya.”

“Eh, apa?” Galan mengerjap tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yang membelok tiba-tiba ini. “Ada apa dengan Ma—s?” Ia mendesiskan “s” dengan agak terbata, tapi si penjaga tampaknya tidak menyadari.

Si penjaga terkekeh, menggeleng. “Tadinya saya pikir Sira ini … ah, sudahlah. Ternyata Sira cuma anak lugu yang belum tahu apa-apa.”

Galan mengerutkan kening. “Lho, lugu bagaimana? Benar kok saya pernah menyeberangi jembatan yang lebih panjang. Dan tidak putus! Pasti ada teknik membangunnya!”

“Ya, ya, memang ada cara khusus untuk membangun jembatan seperti itu,” si penjaga menghela napas, tersenyum tipis. “Kami juga akhirnya memahaminya. Kami akan membangun jembatan lagi dengan cara itu.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu!” Galan menepuk pundak si penjaga, “semoga berhasil! Asalkan sudah tahu caranya, jalan akan dimudahkan. Tinggal masalah usaha saja. Benar, kan?”

Si penjaga menggeleng-geleng, terkekeh lagi. Ia menganggukkan kepala ke arah pertunjukan. “Sira tidak mau maju? Sebentar lagi lenggernya akan mencari pasangan. Cah bagus seperti Sira pasti jadi rebutan.”

.

.

.

Galan melewatkan sepanjang sisa malam dengan gembira.

Tak terhitung berapa kali ia berjoget bersama penari lengger. Para pria memberinya tuak, lalu melemparnya lagi ke pelataran pertunjukan. Tuak lagi, joget lagi. Dunia berputar dalam kilasan tawa dan gelak warna, Galan mencium rambut salah seorang penari dan penari itu menaboknya manja.

Di satu titik, entah mimpi entah nyata, Galan mendengar bahwa rombongan lengger ini adalah sebuah keluarga besar. Para lengger adalah saudari sedarah, beberapa kembar—pantas Galan merasa berjoget dengan gadis yang sama tapi warna selendangnya beda—para penabuh gamelan dan embleg adalah laki-laki dan menantu. Sebuah keluarga besar seniman, berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru negeri untuk menghibur orang-orang. Betapa romantisnya.

Galan membayangkan jika ia, Mali, Anggara, dan Safi sungguh-sungguh bersaudara. Barangkali mereka bisa lebih akur. Galan tidak akan merasa terasing atau menjadi orang ketiga yang mengganggu, sebagaimana sering diungkapkan oleh Anggara. Galan tidak akan punya rasa sungkan yang memaksanya menjaga jarak atau menahan diri. Jika Mali sungguh-sungguh kangmasnya, Galan bisa leluasa bermanja-manja. Jika Anggara dan Safi sungguh-sungguh adiknya, Galan akan menggodai dan membanjiri mereka dengan kasih sayang, mau mereka suka ataupun tidak.

Ah, jadi kangen pada saudari-saudarinya di rumah. Dua kakak perempuan, satu tegas tapi anggun seperti ratu; satu jenaka tapi pandai bela diri seperti satria. Keduanya memanjakannya seperti anak kecil memanjakan anak kucing. Betapa kangennya menemani kakak sulung berjalan-jalan di taman bunga, atau berburu bersama kakak tengah. Betapa kangennya tidur dalam belaian kakak-kakaknya, tak ada rasa mau untuk menangis atau mengadu, tak ada tuntutan untuk terus menjadi kuat …..

Di istana dulu, Galan dibilang terlalu sentimentil untuk ukuran seorang pangeran. Mungkin benar. Tapi keluarganya tak pernah menganggapnya suatu masalah. Apa salahnya memiliki hati yang sedikit terlalu peka?

Lalu Galan teringat Anggara. Anggara, yang selalu galak pada Mali tapi di sisi lain senantiasa menatap punggung kangmasnya penuh kerinduan. Anggara yang konon mempelajari ilmu hitam demi membangkitkan Mali dari kematian. Benarkah rumor itu? Anggara memang sangar, tapi ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menguasai ilmu hitam. Dan jika ia memang bertindak sejauh itu demi Mali, kenapa Anggara justru sering memancing pertengkaran dengannya?

Meskipun Galan juga tidak melewatkan tatapan iri lagi merindu Anggara setiap kali Mali memanjakan Safi.

Safi. Safi yang manis, Safi yang lucu, Safi yang lugu. Kesayangan semua orang. Bahkan Anggara pun, yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemburuannya, selalu bersedia mengeloni Safi di malam hari. Tubuh Mali terlalu dingin untuk menidurkan anak kecil. Galan lebih sering bergadang.

Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Safi, tentu mereka akan sedih. Jika Safi jatuh dari jembatan putus, tak terbayang pedihnya hati. Tentunya kesedihan itu pun menelan si penjaga bulat-bulat. Ia kehilangan bukan hanya adik tapi juga ibu dalam satu hari. Ah, jika Galan di posisinya, ia tak akan kuat ….

.

.

.

Galan terbangun dengan kaget.

Ia tertidur di salah satu bale-bale, di antara kendi-kendi tuak dan selendang penari. Sekitarnya gelap gulita. Alun-alun telah kosong, pesta telah berakhir. Keadaan begitu sunyi hingga telinga Galan terasa berdenging.

Memegangi kepala, Galan terhuyung menyusuri jalan. Sial, harusnya ia tidak minum sebanyak itu. Besok pagi pasti Anggara marah-marah karena bau minuman menyebar di kamar. Ah, semoga Mali bersedia menginap di desa ini satu-dua malam lagi. Galan tidak sanggup kalau harus melakukan perjalanan dengan sakit kepala dan mendengarkan omelan Anggara.

Melewati pinggiran desa, Galan terheran-heran melihat cahaya terang dari arah hutan. Terang yang tak masuk akal, seolah sedang diadakan pesta besar. Galan mengerjapkan mata erat-erat. Cahaya itu belum hilang. Jadi ini bukan halusinasi keteleran.Gardu jaga di luar gapura tampak kosong, bahkan obor pun hilang dari selot bambunya.

Penasaran, Galan mengikuti arah datangnya cahaya itu, yang rupanya dari samping hutan di mana terdapat jalan setapak berundak menuju sungai. Menapakkan kaki perlahan-lahan agar tak terpeleset, Galan merambat menuruni tangga, sesekali membisikkan kutukan pada pandangannya yang masih berputar-putar.

Di pertengahan jalan, Galan menemukan sebuah gardu pandang kecil dari panggung kayu yang menjorok keluar bukit. Setelah mengecek ketahanan panggung itu, Galan merangkak di atasnya untuk melongok ke sungai di bawah.

Galan merasa ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

Di bawah sana, di pinggir sungai, berkumpullah pria-pria desa. Kepala Desa juga ada di sana, beserta para pamong dan penjaga. Tiang-tiang obor mengobarkan cahaya jingga-merah, menari-nari di wajah mereka menimbulkan kesan angker.

Para pemuda telanjang dada sibuk mencangkul tanah, membuat semacam gorong-gorong besar. Beberapa orang berteriak sebagai mandor, yang lain menyunggi tanah galian ke puncak lebih tinggi untuk melapangkan tempat.

Kecuali bahwa mereka tidak sedang menggali gorong-gorong. Mereka membuat—

Galan menutupi mulutnya, menahan isi perut yang hampir menggelontor.

Di sana, di antara rumput dan tanah, tampak tubuh manusia terbaring berjejeran. Dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima, tertata seperti pindang. Galan mengenal sampur warna-warni mereka, juga pakaian hitam dan iket khas para laki-lakinya. Tak jauh dari tubuh-tubuh itu, ditumpuklah peralatan pertunjukan: kuda lumping, gamelan, perangkat sajen, kendi-kendi.

Seorang mandor meneriakkan perintah. Beberapa pemuda mengangkat tubuh-tubuh itu, membaringkannya dalam liang yang masih basah. Kepala Desa mengambil kendi, menuangkan air ke liang lalu menaburi bunga. Suara sang mandor melesat menembus malam.

“Yang ini penari kuda lumping! Bawa kuda lumpingnya ke sini! Kita kubur bersama sekalian!”

Penari-penari kuda lumping itu banyak yang masih kanak-kanak. Anak dari para pemain gamelan dan putri-putri lengger.

Galan merasa tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan dingin, seolah ia turut berbaring di bawah sana, di bawah kibaran cahaya obor, bayangan menari-nari di permukaan kulitnya yang tak lagi hidup.

.

.

.

Begitu sadar, Galan telah kembali ke kamar mereka di rumah Kepala Desa.

Seperti biasa, Mali tidak tidur. Pemuda itu duduk di amben dalam kegelapan seperti patung penjaga, hanya matanya mencorong memantulkan sinar bulan.

“M—Mali—”

Galan tak mampu bernapas. Paru-parunya terus menerus menghirup udara dengan cepat tapi menolak memuntahkannya lagi. Dadanya sesak seperti nyaris meledak, kakinya lemas gemetar. Ia jatuh berlutut, mengigil hebat.

Mali berlutut di sampingnya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. “Sssh, sssh … tenang, Den. tenang. Bernapas, ayo, Raden pasti bisa.”

“Nnngh—Mali—aku—” Galan mencengkeram lengan Mali kuat-kuat, mencari tambatan. Airmata mengalir dari matanya yang nanar, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya. Dalam pandangannya masihlah tubuh-tubuh itu, menunggu giliran untuk dikubur.

Tadi, Galan masih menari dengan perempuan-perempuan itu.

Tadi ia masih berbagi tuak dengan pemain gamelan itu.

Tadi salah satu sinden ingin menjodohkannya dengan putrinya—

“Ssssh, sssh. Tenang, tenang. Hembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Ayo, Den,” Mali mengurut perutnya sembari mengayun-ayunkan Galan dalam pelukan, seakan membujuk anak kecil yang rewel. “Ayo, Raden. Sssh, sssh.”

Galan merintih, membenamkan wajah dalam dada Mali. Perlahan udara di dadanya meluncur keluar, yang kemudian berubah menjadi isakan.

“Mali. Mereka … Mereka semua—!”

“Ssssh, ssssh ….”

Mali membelai-belai kepalanya, memeluknya erat-erat. Tubuh Mali begitu dingin, dingin seperti mati. Galan terus menggigil, keringatnya bercucuran, tangisnya begitu dalam hingga suaranya tidak keluar lagi.

Mimpi.

Ini semua pasti hanya mimpi.


End file.
